fairytailfandomcom_ms-20200215-history
Wally Buchanan
in " "}} |occupation= |previous occupation=Slave Dark Mage |team=Team Jellal |partner= |base of operations= |status= Active |relatives=Hoteye (older brother)Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 162, Page 16 |magic=Polygon Magic Guns Magic |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 75 |anime debut=Episode 33 |game debut=Fairy Tail Gekitou! Madoushi Kessen |japanese voice= |english voice= Shelly Osterberger (child) |image gallery=yes }} Wally Buchanan (ウォーリー・ブキャナン Wōrī Bukyanan) is an old friend of Erza's, having known her since childhood during their slavery days working on the Tower of Heaven. He is later revealed to be Hoteye's long lost younger brother. Appearance Wally is a man possessing an average height and a regular-toned body. His most distinctive feature is his whole body form, which consists of geometrical shapes and resembles that of blocks. Wally has black hair, an oddly-shaped chin, and has thick lips. He wears a royal blue suit with a white collared shirt and red necktie. He also wears black, oval-shaped sunglasses, a boater hat, and a white scarf can be seen hanging loosely around his neck. Personality In his childhood he was a normal boy. As the slaves from the Tower of Heaven break free, he, for the first time, sees a western cartoon. Now he considers himself a "Dandy" man and tries to make himself look dandy (cool) every chance he gets.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 82, Pages 7-8 He also teaches others to be dandier. For example, he says to Millianna that talking cats are not unique, but they are cats because they are talking. His dandyness has a limit, as he tells Millianna later that Natsu is, in fact, not a cat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 84, Page 6 History Wally, and his brother, Richard, lost their parents at a very young age and lived on cultivating potatoes.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 67 Eventually they ended up being slaves at the Tower of Heaven. Wally was one of a couple of kids that were taken from their home and forced to build the R-System, also known as the Tower of Heaven. It was there where he met Erza, Millianna, Shô, Simon, and Jellal Fernandes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 77, Pages 19-20 The group tried to escape a number of times, but their attempts usually failed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 78, Pages 11-15 One day when the guards were threatening his friends due to Shô's crying, Erza rose up against them and inspired her friends and the other slaves to do the same.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 80, Pages 17-22 It was in this battle that he witnessed the death of a prisoner he was close to, Rob, and he saw Erza use her magic powers for the first time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 81, Pages 10-20 Eventually, the slaves were victorious and were set to leave the island. While looking through the supplies their captors had, he came across a movie crystal (crystals with movies recorded in them) of a western movie, which he found cool and presumably shaped his obsession with being "Dandy".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 82, Pages 7-8 After Jellal had become controlled by Zeref, he took control of the tower and summons his friends to finish it after kicking Erza out, branding her a traitor when she refuses to go along with Jellal's wishes. He framed her by blowing up the ship the slaves intended to use to escape and then blaming it on her. Jellal was then able to convince Millianna, Shô, and Simon to continue to help in completing the tower. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 82, Pages 14-17 Eight years later, the group completed it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 76, Pages 18-20 Synopsis Tower of Heaven arc Wally appears in a casino where Team Natsu are currently vacationing, introducing himself to Natsu when the latter complaining about losing a game then promptly ambushes him pinning him to the ground and sticking a gun in his mouth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 75, Pages 17-19 When Simon's uses Dark Moment to throw the room in darkness, he shoots Natsu leaving him for deadFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 76, Pages 6-7, then regroups with Millianna, Shô, and Simon to kidnap Erza (as well as Happy which he gives as a present to Millianna, an avid cat lover) and take her back to the Tower of Heaven.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 76, Pages 13-20 Unknown to him however, Natsu survived thanks to his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 77, Pages 10-11 Later Natsu's group invade the tower to rescue their friends. Natsu finds Millianna's room and while fooling around with one of the costumed cat heads, Wally tries to ambush himFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 84, Page 2, only to be stopped by Millianna, as she loves cats and doesn't want to harm him since Natsu was looking like one. After Wally convinces her that Natsu the enemy, the two double team him and manage to gain the advantage. Just as he about to kill the Dragon Slayer, Happy intervenes and stops Wally. With Happy on the scene, Millianna hampers Wally's attacks allowing Natsu to knock out both in an instant.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 84, Pages 5-15 Wally manages to recover and tries to continue the fight, but is interrupted by Jellal who announces the Magic Council is planning on destroying the Tower of Heaven with the Etherion. Realizing Jellal's true intention, Wally is disheartened and confused till Natsu cheers him up before he proceeds for the top floor. Wally faints commenting on Natsu's scarf looking cool as he watches him go.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 85, Pages 2-13 He later recovers and, at Simon's insistence, helps move Lucy and Juvia out of the tower.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 92, Page 10 He along with Happy, Gray and Shô and the girls make their escape just before the Etherion fires upon the tower and it. The group can do nothing more but watch from afar as the rest of the event unfolds.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 93, Page 13 After Erza is saved, and Jellal is defeated, Wally apologizes to Erza for his actions and mourns the loss of Simon. Erza offers them an invitation to Fairy Tail which they consider but they stow away the night they suppose to leave, still ashamed of what they did.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 101, Pages 13-20 Erza finds this out but doesn't stop them and allows them to go, but not before giving them a grand send off via fireworks as a way of showing them that they'll always be friends.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 102, Pages 7-17 Fighting Festival arc Millianna along with Shô and Wally watch Erza's dance on Fantasia Parade.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 48 Grand Magic Games arc While talking with Erza, Millianna states that him and Shô are still continuing their travels.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 281, page 11 Magic and Abilities Polygon Magic: A Magic that allows the user to separate his body into blocks.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 76, Page 13 He can use the blocks to attack as well as to separate his body parts to attack independently.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 76, Page 16 *'Polygon Teleportation': Wally turns himself into blocks and moves from one place to the other.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 76, Page 13 (Unnamed) *'Polygon Sphere': Wally turns the lower part of his body into blocks. The blocks come together to form to rough-edged spheres that grab onto the target's hand and push it onto something; rendering it immovable.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 33 (Unnamed) *'Polygon Rifle': Wally turns his arm into a rifle that shoots out different Magic bullets. When used normally, it shoots square-shaped shots.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 36 (Unnamed) **'Sleep Bullet': A Magic bullet that causes the target to fall sleep. He used it shoot Erza and Happy before they were kidnapped.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 76, Page 16 **'Prerendering Polygon Shot': This attack was never seen as Wally was hit by Happy before he could use it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 84, Pages 11-12 *'Polygon Attack': Wally turns himself into blocks and strikes the enemy from different directions.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 84, Pages 7-8 *'32 Frames Per Second Attack': Wally once again turns himself into blocks and strikes the enemy with 32 blocks at a time per second.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 84, Pages 9-10 Equipment Hand Rifle: In the manga, Wally uses a hand rifle in battle. This rifle is still able to shoot Sleep Bullets, as well as the Prerendering Polygon Shot, though it was never able to be used.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 84, Pages 11-12 The Rifle is replaced by a Polygon Rifle in the anime, which looks less like an actual gun. Wally also has to use his Polygon Magic to use it.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 36 Appearances in Other Media Video Games Wally appears as a playable character in the DS Game, Fairy Tail Gekitou! Madoushi Kessen, upon being unlocked.Fairy Tail Gekitou! Madoushi Kessen Trivia * Both Wally and his brother Hoteye seem to have polygon like bodies, though Wally's body seems a lot more block shaped in comparison.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 162, Page 16 * Like Hoteye, when young, both had normal bodies.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 67 * Rather than a hand cannon used in the anime, Wally uses a real Revolver in the manga.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 33Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 75, Page 18 * In the manga, he was smoking when he first appeared, while in the anime, he wasn't.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 75, Page 17Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 33 *In the anime, it seems that he has a crush on Millianna.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 33 Battles & Events *Tower of Heaven Slave Revolt *Tower of Heaven Slaves vs. Tower of Heaven's Guards & Magic Troops *Team Natsu vs. Team Jellal *Natsu Dragneel & Happy vs. Wally Buchanan & Millianna References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Tower of Heaven Slaves